Manny (Ice Age)
Manfred, better known as Manny, is one of the three main protagonists of the Ice Age series. He is a woolly mammoth. He is Ellie's love interest and later, her husband, Peaches' father, and Sid and Diego's best friend. He is the main protagonist of the movies, a supporting character in the TV special Ice Age: A Mammuth Christmas and one of the three main protagonists of Ice Age: The Great Egg Scapade. He is voiced by Ray Romano. Biography Personality As a mammoth, Manny was short for words, and often came off as cross, surly and cold: this demeanor was brought on by the loss of his family at the hands of a pack of humans. Though he was often bitter, Manny was loyal to those he cared for and watched closely over any that he formed bonds with; though he was dedicated to anyone he was close to, Manny was never above his usual sarcasm, or, as Sid was concerned, a sharp slap to the head. In later years, Manny's demeanor softened as he grew into a herd and found a wife in the form of Ellie: perhaps due to his losses in life, Manny was greatly protective of Ellie and loved her dearly, this love furthering itself as he became a father for a second time to Peaches, his daughter. With his daughter, Manny grew overly protective and somewhat doting, thinking that Peaches was always going to be his helpless baby; this perspective changed as Peaches proved her self-sufficience. Manny was built as all other mammoths were, large with a thick brown woolly coat, long, curved tusks, flappy ears, four large feet and a long prehensile trunk. Though better groomed by far than Sid, Manny still had some hygiene issues, from overly-long trunk hairs to his toenails, under which were insects that still believed the Jurassic was going on. Due to spending a good part of his time frowning, Manny had a fixed scowl, which he continuously wore, in addition to his surly mood. Manny's eyes were brown and his scalp hair was dark brown, parted down the middle, a style that had been out of fashion since the Pliocene. Perhaps most notable of all was Manny's weight: even for a mammoth, Manny was somewhat portly, blaming his fat appearance on his thick fur. Manny's favorite fruit was peaches, which led to his daughter's name. Relationships Family *Female Mammut + - Ex-Wife *Cup Mammut + - Son *Ellie - Riluctant Ally, Love Interest and Temporary Enemy turned Love Interest, Ally, Rescuee and Teammate turned Wife and Teammate *Crash and Eddie - Adoptive Brothers-In-Law *Peaches - Daughter, Savior and Rescuee Allies * Sid - Temporary Enemy and Riluctant Ally turned Best Friend, Rescuee, Savior and Teammate * Diego - Enemy and Riluctant Ally turned Best Friend and Teammate turned Temporary Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Best Friend, Rescuee, Savior and Teammate Enemies * Soto + - Enemy, Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim * The Two Reptiles + - Enemies, Attempted Killer and Victims * Rudy - Enemy, Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim * Gutt + - Archenemy, Nemesis, Former Kidnapper, Attempted Killer and Indirect Victim Trivia *A running gag for Manny, shown in all four films, is that if a certain character were to refer to him as fat, he would often deny it, saying that "his fur is what makes him look big" and that "it's poofy". *Ray Romano and John Leguizamo's children have voiced small cameos in almost all the sequels. For instance, Ray's elder Daughter Ally voices one of the teen girl mammoths in the fourth film. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Male Damsels Category:Anti Hero Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Determinators Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Protectors Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Pessismists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Bully Slayers Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Rescuers Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Sophisticated Category:MAD Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Pacifists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:The Hero Category:Straight man Category:Egomaniacs Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Bond Creator Category:Fighter Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:The Messiah Category:Spouses Category:Selfless Category:Insecure Category:Misguided Category:Heartbroken Category:Merciful Category:Strategists Category:Prehistoric Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Sympathetic Category:Paranoid Category:Elderly Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Suicidal Category:Remorseful Category:Arrogant Category:Revived Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Famous Category:Archenemy Category:Adventurers Category:Neutral Good